


Pelkkää peliä

by SilverCeleb



Category: Siamin tytöt (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexuality, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, POW: Ulla, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Suomi | Finnish, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCeleb/pseuds/SilverCeleb
Summary: Teltassa ennen nukkumaanmenoa Ulla ja Maaret puhuvat pojista ja - tiiäthän - siitä. Yhteinen ongelma tuntuu olevan, ettei kumpikaan kumpikaan ole ikinä kokeillut asiaa käytännössä. Maaretilla on onneksi ratkaisu tähänkin.Käytännössä PWP Siamin Tyttöjen hahmoilla koska miksei. ¯_(ツ)_/¯





	Pelkkää peliä

**Author's Note:**

> Juuh, elikkäs.
> 
> Siamin tytöt on semmonen maailman noloimpiin teinidraamoihin kuuluva (huono) tv-sarja jostain ihan 2000-luvun alkupuolelta. Kertoo larppaajista. Nyt kun se tuli Areenaan, Suomilarppaajien faceryhmässä oli puhetta tästä sarjasta ja katsoin sen sitten illan ratoksi. Mä en tajua, miten voi olla ettei noille tytöille kirjotettu keskinäistä romanssia, mut kai se sit on sen ajan heteronormatiivisuutta. *insert se silmänsä peittävä apinahymiö*

Kello on jo melkein yksi kun kuulen teltan ulkopuolelta askeleita ja puhetta. Raulin ääni sanoo jotain, en kuule mitä mutta toivottavasti mitään peliin liittyviä ongelmia ei ole tullut esiin.

"Joo, nähään aamulla sitte ennen ku aletaan vetää ryhmäkohtasii briiffejä", Maaretin ääni vastaa, ja tulkitsen sen tarkoittavan kaiken olevan hyvin.

"Hyvää yötä sit vaan, sano Ullalle kans jos se on viel hereillä", kuulen Raulin sanovan, sitten askeleet loittonevat ja telttakangas rapisee.

Maaret avaa teltan vetoketjun, pujahtaa sisälle ja potkii kengät jalastaan. Istun omalla puolellani vielä arkivaatteet päällä, muistikirja ja taskulamppu sylissäni. Kun Maaret vielä istuu selin minuun, työnnän automaattisesti Raulin kuvaa syvemmälle muistikirjan sivujen väliin.

"Moi, onks kaikki valmista pelii varten?" kysyn ja näytän valoa Maaretille.

"Joo, saatiin ne kääpiöiden propit paikalleen ja Raulilla oli joku idea miten sen ruokajutun valmistelut voi tehä in game. Oikeesti me tarvittas viel joku kattoo miten hiisien pelaajat saa lämpimän ruoan omaan leiriin mut kysyttiin siitä niiltä ja ne sano et ne tulee offina hakee ne sit", Maaret selostaa samalla kun purkaa makuupussia.

"Okei no jos niille käy ni se on kyl parempi, eihän siin oo mitään järkee et sidotaan joku pelinjohdosta käyttään kaks tuntii kolmen pelaajan ruokailuun", pohdin itsekin.

"Niinpä, se niiden määrä on kyl ongelma. Tällä hetkellä meillä ei oo tarpeeks pelaajia hiisille mut Raulin mielestä se on ihan okei. Mä sanoin sille siitä et niitten peliä pitäs sitoo enemmän meiän pääjuoneen, mut sillä oli niille mukamas joku oma sivukamppis menossa", Maaret valittaa ja pyöräytän silmiäni.

"Toi on just niin Raulia. Sanoks se muuten mitään aftereist?" kysyn.

"Ei, kuin ni? Vai haluaks sä päästä joilleki kahenkeskeisille aftereille sen kaa?" Maaret kiusaa, ja minusta tuntuu taas yhtä tyhmältä kuin aina kun Maaret aloittaa tästä.

"Älä viitti, mä oon sanonu tuhat kertaa et me ollaan vaan kavereita", sanon ja toivon, ettei äänestäni kuulu, että asia vaivaa minua silti.

"Ja mä oon sanonu tuhat ja yks kertaa et niin varmaan. Mieti nyt ees leikilläs, et mitä sä tekisit jos sä tykkäisit siitä. Sä oot sanonuki et se on ihan hyvän näkönen", Maaret jatkaa ihan kuin minä en olisi mitään sanonutkaan.

En keksi mitään sanottavaa, joten laitan kirjan pois reppuuni samalla kun mietin. Maaret on jo asettunut makoilemaan makuupussilleen.

"Noku en tykkää", sanon lopulta, mutta tiedän ettei se kuullosta hirveän vakuuttavalta.

"Niin varmaan", Maaret toistaa ja sen äänestä kuuluu virne. "Sä oot hei larppaaja, vähän jotain mielikuvitusta peliin. Jos sä voit pussailla Jonnea in game ni kai sä nyt voit ees kuvitella millasta ois pussailla Raulia off game. Vai vetäisitkö sä sitä tukasta ja kynsisit sen selän verille, ja et vaan haluu tunnustaa!"

"Maaret! En varmana, senki idiootti", nolostun ja nauran yhtä aikaa, ja töinäisen Maaretia leikilläni.

Maaret ei piittaa, Maaret nauraa ja on aina niin itsevarma, että voi noin vaan sanoa mitä haluaa. Joskus mietin, miksen minä voi olla niin kuin Maaret ja vähemmän niin kuin, no, minä.

"Okei okei, ehkä ei. Vaik mistä sitä tietää, jotkuthan kai tykkää sellasesta. Ja ne sanoo et sitä ei tiiä ennen ku kokeilee. Mä muuten tarkotin sitä, en niin aio enää tän kesän jälkeen olla neitsyt. Eikä sunkaan tarvis jos sä et haluu", Maaret vakavoituu vähän.

"Helppo sun on sanoa. Sä oot tollanen, tollanen... Äh, no tiiät kyllä. Sä vaan teet juttuja, mitä mä en uskaltais", mutisen yhä vähän nolona.

Seksi. Herraisä, seksi. Kyllähän minuakin vähän kiinnostaa, tai aika paljonkin, mutten tahdo nolata itseäni. Mitä jos olisin jonkun kanssa ja en tietäisi yhtään mitä tehdä, ja sitten se joku ei haluaisi enää ja kertoisi kaikille? Varmaan kuolisin.

"No eikä oo helppoo. Tiiäks, välillä melkeen haluisin vaan et ois joku jonka kaa vois harjotella. Joku sellanen, johon vois luottaa et se ei oo mikään kusipää tai mitään", Maaret sanoo ja nousee istumaan minuun päin.

"Joo, tiiän. Tai siis mitä jos yrittäis olla jonku pojan kaa ja sit vaan ei tietäs yhtään mitä tehä", kerron äskeiset ajatukseni ääneen, helpottuneena siitä, että Maaret ainakin tuntuu ymmärtävän.

"Hei Ulla, mä mietin tässä yhtä juttua..."

Tulee hetkeksi hiljaista, ja melkein kuulen kun Maaret ajattelee sitä yhtä juttua. Toivon todella, ettei tämä ole mikään ehdotus tehdä molemmille jotkut nettiseksiprofiilit tai jotain.

"Tota, ootsä koskaan kelannu et millasta ois olla naisen kanssa?" Maaret kysyy.

"Häh? Tai siis, en kai? Miten niin?" hämmennyn.

"No kun, mä mietin et jos me voitas vähän harjotella kahestaan", Maaret sanoo ja yhtäkiä vatsallani ei ole pohjaa.

Käännyn selin tekemään muka jotain tärkeää ja sählään vähän tavaroitteni kanssa. En tiedä mitä ajatella, en tiedä enää mistään mitään. Paitsi yhden jutun. Haluan sanoa kyllä, mutten uskalla.

Maaret istuu hetken hiljaa omalla paikallaan, mutta sitten kuuluu makuupussin kahinaa ja Maaretin käsi laskeutuu olalleni.

"Se ois vähän niiku peliä. En mä silleen tosissaan, ei se muuttas mitään meiän välillä, okei?" Maaret sanoo.

Katson käsissäni olevaa taskulamppua. Nyökkään.

"Okei. Mut lupaa, ettei kerrota sit tästä kelleen. Ja et naura, vaikka mä en osais", sanon.

"Tietty. Sitä paitsi mehän vaan harjotellaan jätkiä varten", kuulen Maaretin äänen.

Sitten Maaretin käsi silittää hiuksiani ja toinen ilmestyy lanteilleni. Makuupussit kahisevat taas, ja tällä kertaa Maaret painautuu minuun kiinni, tai ehkä hän vetää minua itseään kohti. Joka tapauksessa tunnen hänen rintansa painuvan pehmeinä selkääni vasten.

"Öö, mitä- mitä mun pitää tehä?" kysyn vähän hermostuneena.

"En mä tiedä, ei kai mitään erityistä. Oot vaan siinä, tai teet niin ku tuntuu hyvältä", Maaret sanoo, mutta tällä kertaa hänen äänensä kuuluu kuiskauksena ihan korvani juuresta. Värähdän.

Maaretin kädet hyväilevät olkapäitäni ja kylkiäni hetken. Se tuntuu ihan mukavalta, joten rentoudun ja nojaan vähän taaksepäin. Istumme nyt tavallaan sylikkäin, Maaretin leuka painuu olalleni. Hiukset kutittavat vähän poskeani, enkä tiedä ovatko ne omani vai Maaretin hiuksia. Sammutan taskulampun ja pudotan sen jonnekin teltan reunaan muiden tavaroiden sekaan.

Sitten tunnen, miten Maaretin käsi liukuu paitani alle. 

Hän ottaa hitaasti paitani pois. Nappien avaaminen tuntuu vievän ikuisuuden, ja joka kerran kun lämpimät kädet osuvat iholleni haluan lisää. Maaret on rauhallinen ja tuntuu tietävän mitä tekee. Epäreilua, koska oma sydämeni hakkaa kurkussa ja olen todellakin osaamisalueeni ulkopuolella.

Hän painautuu minuun kiinni takaapäin saatuaan paidan pois tieltä. Huulet hyväilevät niskaani ja kädet laskeutuvat rintojeni päälle. Maaret tuoksuu hyvältä, erilaiselta kuin Rauli tai Jonne. 

Maaret puristaa kokeilevasti toista rintaani ja henkäisen. Jalkojeni välissä alkaa tuntua oudolta, kuumalta ja märältä. Naamani on varmasti punainen kuin tomaatti, mutta hän ei onneksi näe sitä. Sitten Maaretin käsi livahtaa nopeasti liivieni sisään ja löytää kohonneen nännini. Huokaisen ääneen.

Maaret nostaa rintaani ylemmäs, vetää sen esiin kupistaan ja jatkaa sitten nännini hyväilyä. Se on jo aivan kova, ja sen koskettelu tuntuu todella hyvältä. Sitten Maaret nipistää äkkiä, ja nautinto saa minut päästämään voihkaisua muistuttavan äänen. Jalkovälini sykähtää, ja päässä pyörii. Tuntuu, että Maaret saa minut minuuteissa innostuneemmaksi kuin Jonne kahdessa tunnissa.

"Ootko sä okei, Ulla? Saanko mä riisuu sua lisää?" Maaret kysyy, ja koska en luota puhekykyyni nyökkään vain.

Maaret avaa rintaliivieni hakaset ja pujottaa ne pois harteiltani. Minua jännittää vähän olla ilman paitaa hänen lähellään, mutta sitten Maaret ottaa molemmat rintani käsiinsä. Hän puristaa niitä, hieroo ja hyväilee, leikkii nänneilläni. Kun hän viimein liu'uttaa toisen kätensä vatsalleni, huohotan kevyesti.

Sormet hipaisevat farkkujeni yläreunaa.

"Kosketko sä koskaan itteäs täältä?" Maaret kuiskaa korvaani.

Melkein kuolen nolostuksesta siihen paikkaan, mutta kysymys saa minut kiihottumaan vielä lisää. Puren huultani ja suljen silmäni. Pudistan päätäni vähän, en. Olen niin kokematon tässäkin. En antanut edes Jonnen vielä koskea minua sieltä.

Maaret hengittää hetken kanssani, ihan liikkumatta. Ehdin jo miettiä vastasinko jotenkin väärin, kun hän siirtää kätensä hitaasti jalkoväliini, farkkujen päälle. En tiedä kuvittelenko vai tuntuuko sen lämpö todella niiden ja alushousujeni läpi. Joka tapauksessa kuuma ja kostea tunne on intensiivisempi kuin koskaan ja sykkii sydämenlyöntieni tahdissa.

Makuupussit kahisevat taas: tällä kertaa se ole minä, joka levittää jalkojaan ja painautuu taas vähän taaemmas. Maaretilla on päällään vain t-paita ja alushousut, joten yhteensä meitä on yksi alaston ja yksi kokonaan pukeutunut henkilö. En tajua, miksi ajattelen jotain niin tyhmää juuri nyt, mutta niin se näköjään vain on.

Maaretin käsi painuu sitten jalkoväliini varmemmin. Vedän henkeä, ja kehoni taipuu liikkeen mukana. Enää en todellakaan mieti yhteenlaskettuja vaatetuksia. Maartenin käsi ei tee paljon mitään, sen kun hieroo minua kankaan läpi, mutta vannon, että se tuntuu paremmalta kuin mikään mitä tein Jonnen kanssa. Kun Maaretin toinen käsi palaa leikittelemään rinnoillani, tunne on uskomattoman hyvä.

Ei silti kestä kuin hetki, ennen kuin Maaretin tekee taas jotain muuta. Tällä kertaa se on farkkujeni napin avaaminen. Vedän väristen henkeä, koska tiedän miksi hän tekee sen. Puren huultani, kun Maaretin käsi livahtaa housujeni etumuksen sisään, koskee minua pikkuhousujeni läpi.

"Wow, sä oot ihan märkä", Maaret henkäisee.

Milloin tahansa muulloin tuollainen kommentti saisi minut kuolemaan häpeästä, mutta Maaretin ääni kuullostaa jotenkin erilaiselta. Seksikkäältä, vaikuttuneelta, kiihottuneelta. Me olemme molemmat kiihottuneita, tajuan. Havainnon voimalla käännän päätäni ja kurottaudun suutelemaan Maaretia varovasti.

"Oh..." karkaa pieni hämmentynyt huokaisu Maaretin huulilta, ennen kuin hän suutelee kunnolla takaisin.

Suuteleminen Maaretin kanssa tuntuu erilaiselta, koska minua ei jännitä oikeastaan ollenkaan. Tai no, ehkä vähän, mutta en jännitä sitä miten Maaret reagoi vaan sitä mitä kaikkea kohta tapahtuisi. Asento on tosi huono, en tiedä tuntuuko tämä Maaretista oikein miltään, mutta minua se kiihottaa lisää. 

Suutelen tyttöä, jonka kanssa aion kohta harrastaa seksiä. Miten ihmeessä minä olen onnistunut päätymään tällaiseen tilanteeseen, kun ennen uskalsin salaa haaveilla ehkä yhdestä suudelmasta.

Maaretin käsi aloittaa taas hierovan liikkeensä, ja nyt huohotan suoraan hänen suuhunsa. Omat käteni puristavat makuupussia allamme, ja mietin miten saisin käännyttyä ympäri ilman, että meidän tarvitsee liikkua. En saa tarpeekseni tästä. En saa tarpeekseni Maaretista.

Lopulta turhaudun asentomme vaikeuteen, ja irrottaudun Maaretista kömpelösti. Maaret ynähtää protestiksi, kun hänen kätensä liukuu pois housuistani.

"Shh", hyssytän ja potkin farkkuni jonnekin teltan nurkkaan. 

On tosi pimeää, mutta erotan kuitenkin kesäyön hämärässä Maaretin telttakangasta vasten tummana varjona. Käännyn ympäri ja jään polvilleni Maaretin eteen, nyt on minun vuoroni vetää hänet lähemmäs. Suutelen Maaretia nyt kunnolla, suoraan suulle ja epäröimättä. Maaretin huulet ovat pehmeät, hiuksemme sotkeutuvat ja valuvat peittämään koko muun maailman sivuiltamme. Maaretin kädet laskeutuvat nyt lanteilleni, ja omani kiertyvät hänen niskaansa.

Suutelemme pitkään, ja tunnen miten me molemmat alamme käydä kärsimättömiksi. Haluaisin kokeilla, miltä tuntuu koskea Maaretia samalla tavalla kuin Maaret äsken koski minua, mutten tiedä mistä aloittaa. Haluan kuitenkin tehdä jotain, joten annan toisen käteni liukua hitaasti, tunnustellen, niskasta selkään, kyljelle, ja sitten t-paidan helma takertuu sormiini. Ja sitten, sitten tiedän taas mitä tehdä.

Nostan Maaretin paidanhelmaa ylemmäs ja ylemmäs ja Maaret selkeästi on samalla asialla kanssani, koska kun erkanemme, hän vetää itse paitansa päänsä yli. Maaretilla ei ole enää liivejä paidan alla, ja lasken kevyesti molemmat käteni hänen rinnoilleen. Ne ovat pehmeät, hieman isommat kuin omani.

Maaret huokaisee pehmeästi suuhuni, rikkoo suudelmamme. Yritän muistaa mitä kaikkea hän teki minulle ja tehdä samoin, mutta harhaudun jossain kohtaa leikkimään hänen nänneillään. Maaret henkäisee terävästi joka kerta, kun hieron molempia peukaloitani yhtä aikaa hänen nänniensä yli. Suutelemisesta ei enää tule oikein mitään, keskitymme molemmat liikaa käsieni liikkeisiin. Se antaa minulle idean, mutta emmin hieman uskallanko toteuttaa sitä.

Suljen hetkeksi silmäni. Kun avaan ne, teltassa on ihan yhtä pimeää kuin ennenkin. Kumarrun varovasti suutelemaan Maaretin vasenta rintaa. Huuleni hipovat sitä, ja Maaret oikeasti henkäisee ääneen. Ääni tuntuu hassuna hulmahduksena vatsanpohjassa, ja haluan heti lisää. Painan huuleni rohkeammin Maaretin iholle ja maistan.

Lopetan vasta, kun olen suudellut, nuollut ja imenyt Maaretin siihen pisteeseen, ettei hän enää kestä olla paikallaan. Maaretin kädet tarttuvat hiuksiini, ja ohjaavat pääni taas pystympään.

"Lopeta, mun vuoro", Maaret vaatii käheästi.

Hän työntää minua taaemmas hartiastani, kunnes mukaudun liikkeeseen ja painun selälleni teltan lattialle. Hetken tuntuu, että meillä molemmilla on aivan liikaa jalkoja siihen solmuun, jossa raajamme ovat, mutta Maaret asettuu lopulta kontalleen jalkojeni väliin. Tunnen Maaretin suutelevan minua ensin kaulalle, sitten solisluilleni, rinnoilleni. Puren huultani, kun Maaretin kieli kulkee ihollani, se tuntuu jotenkin niin erilaiselta kuin sormet.

Nyt tajuan, miksi seksi on jotenkin niin iso juttu. Maaretin huulet imevät toisen nännini tämän suuhun samalla kun tunnen taas käden liukuvan vatsaani pitkin jalkoväliini. Pieni inahdus karkaa suustani vaikka kuinka yritän olla hiljaa. Maaretin sormet hierovat minua kankaan läpi ja lanteeni kohoavat kuin itsestään työntymään kättä vasten. Hengitykseni kiihtyy, en tiedä mitä tekisin käsilläni.

Päädyn puristamaan makuupussia allani, mistä olen iloinen kun Maaret viimein työntää kätensä alushousujeni sisään. En tiedä, johtuuko kasvojeni kuumotus kiihotuksesta, nolostuksesta vai molemmista, mutta olen ihan kosteana. Maaretin sormet liukuvat tunnustellen edestakaisin. Joudun peittämään suuni kädelläni koska muistan etäisesti, etten halua kenenkään kuulevan meitä. Jokin uusi tunne kasvaa ja voimistuu, kunnes en enää hallitse sitä. Selkäni kaartuu, olen melko varma, että suustani karkaa varovaisuudestani huolimatta jonkinlainen voihkaisu.

Kun koko kehoni rentoutuu vähitellen, Maaretin sormien vielä hyväillessä minua, tajuan mitä juuri tapahtui. Orgasmi. Terveystiedon tunnit ja biologian kirjat eivät todellakaan kattaneet tätä juttua. On kuin kelluisin, kehoni on lämmin ja raukea. Maaret vetää kätensä pois.

"No, miltä se tuntu? Olinks mä hyvä?" Maaret kysyy, vähän epävarmana mutta silti tyypillisen kärsimättömänä.

"Joo", henkäisen, sitten nielaisen ja selvitän kurkkuani: "Joo, se oli tosi... Tosi. Kyl sä varmaan tiedät. Ainaki kohta."

Makaan paikallani hetken, Maaret silittää kylkeäni, tai ehkä pyyhkii sormensa minuun. Olen tavallaan ihan poikki, mutta tavallaan tosi pirteä. Ennen kaikkea en halua olla yhtään Maaretia huonompi, joten vedän hänet suudelmaan. Ei larpeissa ole ennenkään tarvinnut nukkua öisin.


End file.
